What Is Love?
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Yugi, left alone after King Atemu had his town and city raided and killed, is now the captive of said King. Several things in his past keep him from being what Atemu wants. In order to show him true love, Atemu must first help Yugi to let go of his past.
1. Chapter 1

**_Here's Chapter one to my new story! I hope you all enjoy it and please tell me what you think! Review! I own nothing but the idea!_**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Yugi ran into an alley, glancing around fearfully, hearing many rapid footsteps hurrying to catch him. Panicking and frightened, he hid in a box, pulling it closed and holding his breath. Through the box he heard the footsteps come to a stop where he had been.

"Are you sure he ran this way?" one deep raspy voice demanded.

"I'm certain of it!" another voice snapped in defense. Yugi covered his mouth as he felt his breathing becoming more labored as his eyes filled with fearful tears. "Look around! There's nowhere for him to hide!" He listened as their footsteps kept going back and forth in front of the box he was in.

"He's not here!" the same raspy voice said, kicking a box very close to the one Yugi was hidden in. Yugi jumped and his breath hitched in fear. He held his breath and body, praying they didn't hear him. There was silence. "Let's get out of here!" he said a minute later and Yugi listened as their footsteps soon became hard to hear.

Reluctant to move, a terrified Yugi remained there. Having had this happen before. A few leave, and when he thinks it's safe, there's one waiting for him to come out. Then, having been caught, he'd call his friends back and they'd beat him up, and when they were in the mood, rape him.

It took him several minutes to manage the willpower to leave his hiding place. Pushing the box open very little, he peeked out. Seeing nothing worthy of a threat, he opened it completely and climbed out, stretching his stiff muscles from being stuck in that position for so long.

He adjusted his dirty outfit, hating that he was homeless. He would love some clean clothes, and definitely some that fit him better. Stuck wearing the same clothes since he was thirteen, and now fifteen, he sighed. He did his best to stay clean by bathing whenever water was available. He didn't have the heart to steal.

Feeling his shaken up body calm more after several more minutes, he remained on his guard as he looked around both corners of the alley. Seeing the guys were gone, he made his way to the place he called home.

****

Arriving there around sunset, he closed the poorly made door and locked all the locks he had added. Then brought the board down over the door, holding it in place. He didn't think in the least that he was being paranoid. He felt better safe than sorry, and knew, if he wasn't safe, he'd be very sorry. As he went over to the floor that was his bed, he remembered he had forgotten to find something to eat. He rubbed his growling stomach, very used to lack of food.

Sitting on the floor, he brought an old moth eaten blanket up to his lap and laid down. Pulling the blanket up to his chin he let out a sad breath. He wished he could live a better life. But, he couldn't afford to complain. He had had a good life, until he turned twelve when his Grandpa died, due to a raiding of his house. He had barely escaped with his life. So, at least he was alive...right? He felt dead though...

_I miss you, Grandpa..so much..._Yugi thought as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

****

"Silence!" A strong, powerful and intimidating voice got all of the army's attention, making them all jump in unison, they fell silent. "You all shall heed to my order! If you even hesitate to do as I say, I will not hesitate to kill you!" The King said. He walked back and forth in front of them, his hands behind his back, all eyes followed him. "You shall raid each and every house! Anything that represents a house, take it down!" He stopped in the center, taking a moment to meet their eyes. "Do not let anyone live!" _I will not let these people threaten mine!_

"Attention!" shouted the army's General. They all straightened up. "About face!" They all turned. The General, a personal friend of the King's, met his eyes. With a slight nod, he shouted, "Move out!" And they all marched off.

King Atemu watched them leave, praying for the safe return of his people. And for his friend.

****

Waking to faint screaming around midnight, Yugi sat up. There were explosions, and gunshots. Yugi shook his head in disbelief as he stood slowly. "No..."

_"Look Grandpa!" twelve year old Yugi showed his Grandfather his A+._

_"Well done, Yugi!" He took the paper, ruffling Yugi's hair. "See? You can do anything you put your mind to!" Yugi blushed at the praise. _

_"You think so, Grandpa?" Yugi asked. He laughed and hugged him._

_"Yugi, I know so!" Yugi smiled and hugged back. There was a sudden loud banging on the door._

_"What's that, Grandpa?" Yugi asked, looking up into his Grandfather's worried eyes._

_"Yugi, go to the hiding place I told you about!" His Grandfather urged, pushing Yugi in the direction he was talking about._

_"Wha-? No! Grandpa, come with me!" Yugi said. _

_"Yugi! I said go!" He snapped._

Yugi was brought from the flashback by the familiar sound of banging on the door. Frozen in his spot, he couldn't breathe. _'Go!' _Yugi heard his Grandfather and he turned and ran to the escape he had made when he first found this place.

In another room, he pried the metal door up from the ground, leading to an underground hiding place. He heard the door break down and he climbed in, pulling a blanket over to the door so it was shielded when he closed it. Closed, he locked it and climbed down the ladder, hearing complete silence. He walked ahead, not wanting to be around if they found the door.

He walked for almost an hour when he found another door directly above him, reluctant to see exactly where it led to, he stayed where he was. Overwhelmed with many emotions, he sank to the ground and brought his knees to his chest, crying.

After shedding all his tears, Yugi sniffled and laid down, curled into a tight ball. Shivering violently as the full realization of what was going on hit him. His eyes flooded with fresh tears and he covered his face, crying again. After a few minutes, he had cried himself to sleep.

****

"Did we get them all?!" one soldier asked another. They scanned the remains of the town. Burnt houses, and some still on fire. Lifeless bodies scattered along the ground.

"Yeah. Let's fall back." He then began speaking into his talkie, telling the General all was finished in the spot they were at, and were told to come back. Giving it one last glance, they did as they were told.

As they ran over the door Yugi was under, this woke the sleeping teen. He sat up, on his guard, hating that he had fallen asleep. He looked around, then up. Was it safe to come out? Letting out a breath, he stood and dusted himself off. He grabbed the bottom part of the latter and hesitated. He couldn't stay down here forever. Mustering up what courage he could, he climbed up.

Once he reached the top, he unlocked it and pushed it upward slowly. The first thing he smelt was smoke from fire. Pulling the door closed he coughed. Knowing what to prepare for smelling wise, Yugi made sure to hold his breath as he opened it again. Scanning what he could see, he was devastated. Looking and listening for any signs of a threat, and when he found none, he opened the door all the way and climbed out. He exhaled, becoming used to the faint smell now.

All this done in such short time? He didn't want to, but he took the sight before him in completely, the image and smell embedding themselves into his memory. He began walking, his urge to find any survivors his main priority. The town had been small, but it still surprised him of how quickly the damage had been done. This made him wonder about the whole city. Was this done to the whole city? If so, by who? And why?

Searching multiple times for survivors left Yugi devastated. Refusing to accept what he knew was true, he continued his search. There had to be someone alive! There had to be! Nearing his fifth search, Yugi collapsed on the ground. _This isn't fair! _Yugi thought hopelessly. _It's not fair!_ He heard a gun cock and he looked back, into the eyes of a soldier. The gun was aimed at him, but he didn't move to run, knowing he'd never make it.

He wanted to die. He'd been wanting death ever since he lost his Grandfather. But, for some reason, the soldier was hesitating. Instead, he was calling for some back up. Yugi's eyes filled with tears. Why was he making this so difficult? What was taking so long? Faint footsteps were heading their way. Yugi shifted his eyes as four more soldiers came up to the other one.

"What is it soldier?" one asked.

"Look at him!" He exclaimed. "Look at him real good!" They all looked over at Yugi and examined him, there was a simultaneous gasp.

"He looks like our King!" One whispered so Yugi couldn't hear. "Should we take him back with us?" They all talked it over.

_I wonder why they haven't killed me yet..._Yugi wondered. One came over and this frightened Yugi. _Are they going to take advantage of me? _Terrified, Yugi scrambled backwards.

"Now relax, young one.." He said in a soothing tone. Yugi shook his head, but the soldier grabbed him and picked him up. Yugi fought against him as they all headed back. Realizing his attempts were going unnoticed, Yugi debated on whether or not he should save his energy. He stopped and looked around.

They arrived at their station and the General, seeing they weren't empty-handed, marched over to them, stopping in front of the one holding Yugi. "What's this, men?! We aren't supposed to bring someone back!" He shouted, frightening only Yugi, who fearfully hid his face against the soldier's shoulder.

"Captain, you must see his face." He said. The General was interested now.

"Let me see your face, boy!" He ordered. Yugi didn't move. The General grabbed Yugi by his hair and yanked his head back, getting a hiss of pain from the boy, looking at his face. The General had the same reaction as they had. Letting go of Yugi, he met each soldier's eyes. "We'll take him along." They nodded and boarded the airplane in which they had arrived in.

****

Unsure on what was going on, Yugi kept his eyes down-casted. Not sure if he'd rather be alive or dead. Where would this lead him to? "Handcuff him. As of now, he is our captive." The General stated. Yugi hated physical contact. Forcing himself not to react as they handcuffed him, he sighed.

They landed an hour later, leaving the airplane, they walked inside a palace, which caught and held Yugi's interest. Pushed forward roughly, Yugi lowered his eyes as he walked along with them.

They stopped by a large door, guarded by two guards. They let just Yugi and The General inside.

"Bakura! My friend! You're safe!" Yugi looked up in time to see the General and a tall man embrace.

"It was an easy job!" He replied. Yugi's eyes widened, so he was the reason they destroyed his town?! Tears flooded Yugi's eyes.

"And what's this?" Atemu asked as he noticed Yugi. Bakura looked back.

"One of my men found him, and his resemblance to you is uncanny, my Lord." Bakura said. Yugi's tearful eyes met the King's.

_Resemblance? _Yugi wondered.

"You brought one of _them _to my castle?!" Atemu demanded. Bakura flinched, as did Yugi. Atemu circled Yugi, who lowered his head.

_We do have an uncanny resemblance. _Atemu realized. He stood in front of Yugi and tilted his chin up. His face was so dirty, the only thing that he could see perfectly were his eyes. _My, my. You are a gorgeous one, aren't you? _Yugi jerked from his hold, shivering in fear at the contact. This startled Atemu. _His eyes hold fear. But I've given him nothing to fear. _Interested, Atemu looked over at Bakura. "He needs a bath, and some fresh clothing." Atemu told him.

Bakura straightened up. "Yes, my Lord. Where will he sleep?" Atemu looked into Yugi's eyes.

"For now, in a solitary room, until I find out some things about this young one." There was something about this Lord that frightened, as well as warmed Yugi. And the fact scared him more. "You may take him, Bakura." Atemu said, turning and walking away.

_Take?! _Yugi thought fearfully. Bakura reached out for Yugi, who stumbled backward.

"Hold still!" Bakura snapped, pulling Yugi back by his upper arms. Atemu looked back, seeing the smaller boy fight. Curious, he faced him.

"Be easy with him, Bakura!" Atemu called as he left his room. _Yes, there is something very interesting about that one. _He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**_And here's chapter 2! It's good to see some people are liking this story. Please review for me. And thank you tavia454 for helping me by reading it over._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Yugi had tolerated the bathing only for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being clean. But once the feeling wore off, his fear of being touched kicked in and he fought frantically against the hands that held him. Which made the bathing last thirty minutes longer than it should have.

Finally clean, they allowed him to dress himself. Yugi took a moment to admire the gauzy softness of the white linen pants before he pulling them on. The matching shirt was made of the finest cotton available and he nearly sighed at the luxurious feel as he slipped into it. Turning to face the mirror beside the tub the petite teen perused his reflection, noting that the brilliant white fabric out the flawlessness of his porcelain skin tone.

Once the younger teen was finished dressing Bakura led Yugi into the room Atemu had suggested. Opening the door and pushing Yugi in roughly. "You are to stay here until our Lord says different." Bakura said firmly, shutting, and locking the door before Yugi could reply. Not that he would though. He didn't know what to say to someone like that

Sitting on the small bed, Yugi brought his knees up to his chin and hid his face in them. What was going on? Why hadn't the soldiers killed him? Why did the King have his town raided? None of this stuff made sense. Sighing he laid down, keeping himself curled up.

****

The door was opened not much later and Yugi sat up and scrambled backwards on the bed until he hit the wall. "Now, now. Relax. My name is Jounouchi. You can call me Jou. I am one of our Lord's trusted helpers, and my job is to help you feel at home." Yugi shook his head in fear. Jou closed the door and leaned against it, arms folded. "So, kid, what's your name?"

Yugi opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out.

"You _can _talk, right?" Jou asked. Yugi nodded, lowering his head. "Just tell me your name."

"Y-Yugi." Yugi whispered. Jou leaned his head against the door, rolling his name around in his head before looking back at the fearful boy.

"Yugi, huh? They say you look like our Lord. I'd like to see for myself. Can you lift your head for me?" Yugi did as he was asked and saw for the millionth time, a look of shock fill his features. "Well, whaddya know? It's true!" Jou said, laughing. Yugi's eyes lowered, not finding anything humorous. Seeing the boy's downtrodden attitude, Jou moved closer to Yugi. "So, you know why you're here?" Jou asked. Yugi shook his head. "Yeah, me neither." Jou said with a shrug. "Our Lord will be in here soon to inform you of your placement and of what your job will be."

Yugi said nothing.

"Well, I'll see you around, Yugi." Jou said and left.

****

"My Lord." Jou gave a low bow before telling him Yugi's name.

"Yugi?" Atemu liked the way his name came out of his mouth. _What a beautiful name to go with a beautiful creature..._

"He's jumpy and frightened." Jou continued. "He didn't say much to me." Atemu nodded.

"Have Anzu prepare Young One's meal." Atemu ordered. Jou nodded and left. Atemu made his way into Yugi's room, seeing him pressed fearfully against the wall. "Young One?" Yugi's head shot up and his eyes flooded with fear. "You need not fear me, Young One." Atemu said as he closed the door.

"Y-You had my town raided and killed..." Yugi managed to get out.

_His voice is also beautiful. Is there not a flaw on this boy? _Atemu wondered, unable to remove his eyes from Yugi's porcelain, flawless face and mysterious, yet readable eyes. "Yes, I am aware. I am not going to apologize for something I am not sorry for. My first priority is to keep my people safe."

_Safe? From what?! _Yugi wondered. He didn't have the nerve to ask just yet. Lowering his eyes, making Atemu miss them instantly, he asked, "You have a job for me?" Atemu smirked.

"That I do. I want you to be my partner." Yugi looked up.

"Partner?" He asked.

"Yes, you will be my partner for my bed." Yugi's jaw fell and he blushed crimson.

"What?!" He blurted. Atemu smirked again and prowled over to him, pulling him to his feet by his hands. Yugi shivered uncontrollably at the contact. He pushed against Atemu's hold, not making any progress.

"Yes. You will be my pleasure slave." Atemu said in a calm, final tone. Yugi's eyes filled with hopeless tears, knowing he had no other options. This was the king, and anything he said was final. It wasn't as though he could ask him to reconsider. There was no way out. Trembling fiercely Yugi bowed his head, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Why me?" He whispered, his soft voice betraying his inner turmoil.

"I need a reason?" Atemu asked. Yugi closed his eyes. "You needn't worry, I won't pressure you. I cringe at the idea of forcing someone into something like that." Yugi's head shot up in disbelief. Atemu pulled Yugi against his body. Despite the discomfort it brought Yugi, he was amazed at how well his form fit against his. He almost felt safe...and warm...almost. "I am willing to wait, as I am busy. How old are you, Young One?"

Yugi kept his head low, still unable to believe what he was hearing. "I have fifteen years..." He whispered.

_Only two years from me_. "Until I am ready, and until you are, you will spend your time in the room we will be sharing. Ryou will be aiding you of what you will need to know." Atemu paused, looking at Yugi's head. "Why do you hide your face from me?" He asked. Yugi's eyes widened and he looked up into Atemu's eyes. "You shed tears. Why?" He asked, removing one hand from Yugi's to wipe away the tears. Yugi instinctively moved his head away. This annoyed Atemu. "Do you fear me?"

Yugi opened his mouth to respond, but no words would come. Frustrated, Atemu pushed him back onto his bed. Yugi was caught by surprise at the action, looking at Atemu with fear in his eyes. Atemu hated seeing the fear, he didn't understand why it was there. He had done nothing to this boy to cause it. "Ryou will be here in the morning to go over everything you'll need to know about your job." Atemu informed him in a neutral tone.

Yugi watched him leave, hearing the door lock once it was closed. Frightened, intimidated and confused, Yugi sat up more on the small bed and covered up his lap. He couldn't get past the fact that the king was terrifying, yet at the same time, he felt almost safe with him around. His body firm with well defined muscles and tan to the perfect shade, his eyes unreadable, yet expressive when he looked deep into them. They indeed looked almost identical, minus small details.

Holding him close was the last thing he had expected the king to do, and being his bed slave was the last thing he thought his job was going to be. Just the thought of it left Yugi trembling, but a small part of him wasn't afraid. He had said he would wait. But, Yugi knew he may never be ready. He laid down, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders and letting out a sad sigh, he closed his eyes.

****

_The boy has many issues. Many issues that will intervene with his job. _Atemu thought as he sought out Ryou. He found him in the kitchen, aiding one of his newest cooks. "Ryou!" Atemu called and the boy hurried over to him. Bowing low before looking at Atemu. "You have a new assignment. You are to prepare my new slave for his job come tomorrow morning. He is in the solitary room, you shall move him into my room once he has been told his expectations."

"Yes, my Lord." Ryou voiced softly, bowing once more as the king strolled off. Ryou turned and hurried to finish helping the new cook, knowing he'd be spending a lot of his time with his Lord's new slave.

****

_"Grandpa, please, come with me!" Yugi begged as the door was nearly being broken down. _

_"Yugi, do as I say!" His Grandfather said. Yugi didn't move, tears falling down his face. He watched as the door finally came down and several soldiers came rushing in, going in several different rooms. "Why are you here?" His Grandfather shouted at the men. "We've done nothing wrong!" Yugi watched as they shot his grandfather without a second thought._

_"Grandpa!" Yugi rushed to his side. "Grandpa, are you OK?" He held onto Yugi's hand._

_"Run...Yugi..you must hide and save yourself..." Yugi shook his head tearfully. "Yugi...please..." Letting out a sob, Yugi hugged his Grandfather one last time before standing and running._

Yugi was shaken awake gently. He opened his eyes halfway, looking into brown eyes. "You looked like you were having a terrible nightmare." came a gentle, soft voice. Yugi rubbed his eyes and sat up. "I'm Ryou, and I will be aiding you through your preparations for your job." Ryou took in Yugi's face. "My, you do look _just_like our Lord." He said with a smile. Yugi looked down. "Come, I'll show you your new room." Yugi climbed out of the bed and followed Ryou out of the room.

Still waking up completely, Yugi did his best to look around and recognize anything that may help him in the future. "Now, what is your name?" Ryou asked Yugi. Yugi looked over at him.

"Yugi." he said simply. Ryou nodded as they approached Atemu's room.

"Ah, here we are." Yugi looked at the big door and sighed sadly, each event and word making him realize that this was all real. Ryou opened the door and let Yugi in first. The room, even for a King, was big. Yugi lowered his eyes, not willing to take in the room just yet, knowing he may be there for a long while. Ryou closed the door and went around to face Yugi. "You know your job?" Blushing, Yugi nodded, not lifting his head.

"Yes, I know what it is..." Yugi whispered. Ryou nodded and guided Yugi further into the room and having him sit on the bed.

"Good. And, have you ever done this before?" He asked, thinking the boy was inexperienced. Yugi shook his head nervously. "You have?"

"N-not...willingly.." Yugi whispered. Ryou was shocked, his heart going out to the boy. Yugi lifted his tearful eyes. "Please, don't tell anyone." He pleaded.

"I won't, rest assured your secret is safe with me." Ryou said with genuine honesty. Yugi managed a small smile and looked down again. "And, your age?"

"Fifteen." Yugi answered. Ryou nodded and went around the room. Older than expected, yet younger than he would have hoped. _I can't believe I'm here. I can't believe I have such an intimate job with the reason my town was raided! Why didn't they just kill me when they first saw me? _With that thought in mind, Yugi lifted his head and scanned the room for the first time. Aha! A window! Ryou got Yugi's attention and sat next to him on the bed.

"You are aware that our Lord does not choose these types of slaves just because they are appealing to his eyes, are you not?" Yugi blushed and shrugged. "Well, there must be something special about you for our Lord to choose you so easily." Ryou said gently. Yugi sighed softly. "This transition must be hard, I have no doubt. But this will be your life now. You are to please our Lord." Yugi shuddered at the reminder.

"Is that all there is to it?" Yugi asked. Ryou smiled.

"That is the sum of it, yes. You will learn other things as your job fully begins." He answered. Yugi looked at him.

"And, when will my job begin?" Ryou thought about it.

"Well, I am unsure how our Lord has it planned out. But, you'll know when it starts." Yugi's eyes lowered, wishing more than anything that the soldier had shot him instead of letting him live. "For now, you are to stay in here until our Lord says otherwise." Ryou stood. Yugi nodded solemnly and Ryou left.

Looking around the room, the last thing Yugi wanted was to be sitting on the bed. Standing he found a spot under the window and sat there, hugging his knees to his chest and letting silent tears fall. _This can't be happening! It can't be! _Yugi knew it was, and he couldn't change it. No matter how much he wanted to.

****

"He is as settled as he can be for the moment, my Lord." Ryou informed Atemu. Atemu nodded.

"Thank you, Ryou. You are to keep up with him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Ryou bowed low and nodded.

"Yes, my Lord." Atemu patted his shoulder and sauntered off.

**

Night was soon here and Yugi hadn't budged from his spot under the window. Standing slowly, he stretched his stiff muscles and opened the window, stepping out onto a balcony. Stepping closer, he looked down. The room was way above the ground. Getting dizzy slightly from looking down for too long, he looked back inside the room. He had heard something, but saw nothing when he looked for the noise. Looking back over the balcony, Yugi let out a breath. He threw one leg over the balcony and then the other, supporting himself with his hands pressed against the smooth railing.

Tears traveling down his face, he looked down again, imagining his form falling to the death he'd rather have than the life he was forced into. Trembling violently, he looked up into the star filled sky and thought about his Grandfather. Closing his tearful eyes, he leaned his body further from the railing, preparing to end his traumatic life.

Letting go of the railing, he fell for a second before strong hands grabbed him and pulled him back over the railing. Holding him against a warm, strong body he had felt the night before. Ignoring the discomfort it caused him this one time, Yugi cried against him.

Atemu let out a breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Had he not been watching his beautiful slave with curiosity, he wouldn't have been able to stop him from killing himself. _What on Earth provoked him to attempt something so horrific? _Looking down at the weeping boy, he vowed to get some answers. Besides the raid, and the placement he had given the youth, he knew he had not caused anything worthy of killing himself over.

Guiding him back inside, he sat down on the bed, holding him in his lap. He felt him tense up. "Relax, Young One. I don't want anything but to ease your pain right now." He whispered gently in his ear. Yugi continued crying, but Atemu could feel his body relax. Even if it was only very slightly, he had still relaxed. _Yes, there are many things we must discuss before getting anything related to his job put into action. _He resumed comforting Yugi, running his hand through his hair absently, feeling Yugi calm under the action.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I personally don't like this chapter all that much. But here you go! Please review for me._**

**_-Kura-Yami nakusshite Hikari na_**

* * *

Yugi woke on Atemu's bed. Not knowing when he fell asleep. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and then he looked around. It was still dark, but sunlight was creeping up on the world. He saw Atemu laying next to him and he instantly went tense. Scrambling backwards until he suddenly met the floor with a thud. Atemu didn't stir. Yugi's back soon hit the wall across from the bed he had been on and he remained there, wondering when he had fallen asleep on that bed.

Leaning his head against the wall, Yugi let out a calming breath and closed his eyes. He struggled with the fact that he couldn't remember, and wondered why he couldn't at the same time. Drawing out memory strings from the back of his head, he started piecing them together.

_"It's alright, Young One." Atemu's words and actions appeared to be calming Yugi. He attempted to lay down, but at the boy's instant tension, he thought against it and sat up instead. Yugi hated being touched, he hated it so much, yet there was something about the way he was holding him. It frightened him at being held so close and tight, yet, he either had no strength, or was unwilling to move away from him._

That was it! He had held him with so much care and warmth! Yugi looked over at Atemu's sleeping form. Why would he do that? He barely knew him. Yugi didn't even know his name. _He had stopped me from killing myself..._Yugi let his mind wander once more.

_His tears still falling, Yugi absently rubbed his face against Atemu's silk shirt. "It's alright," Atemu whispered. Yugi let out a small sob, wishing he hadn't saved him. Wanting to have died. Why did he save him? Was he really worth it? Maybe if he had known, he would have let him do it willingly..._

Yugi glanced at the closed window. Did he really consider attempting it again? He had nothing else to live for. Doomed to being a sex slave for who knows how long. With a sigh he stood and opened the window that led to the balcony. He leaned his arms against the railing, looking at the sunrise. He didn't know when he had become so pessimistic. Maybe when he lost his Grandfather, feeling he lost his hope for his whole life. Or maybe it was when he had been raped for the first time, a week afterward, losing his innocence. He didn't know, lowering his gaze slightly to follow the sun's faint lights.

He heard movement some minutes later, and looked into Atemu's ruby eyes. Feeling a blush fill his cheeks for what reason, he didn't know, he looked away. "Not going to attempt killing yourself again, are you Young One?" Atemu asked, standing next to him, resting his hands against the railing. Yugi didn't respond. Atemu looked at him, unable to come to terms with this angel's decision on what he considered an escape. What had drove him to attempt something so misunderstand-able? This only made Atemu realize for the umpteenth time, how little he knew of his new slave. "Why would you do something so reckless, Young One?" He asked, looking at the sunrise.

Yugi didn't know how to explain, and he didn't want to attempt to. There were so many things in his past he couldn't relieve himself of. Some he held onto willingly, some he couldn't let go of, no matter how hard he tried.

_Why won't this boy, this beautiful, angelic boy, talk to me? There is something he can't let go of. Something he won't speak to me about. _Atemu could only wonder, and wondering wasn't making it any easier for him. He had to get Yugi to talk. But first, he had to make him more at ease with his presence. But how could he do that?

"I won't worry you about it.." Yugi whispered. Atemu looked at Yugi in surprise, shocked that he had responded. Won't worry him? _It's best for now he not know...but sooner or later, he will have to know. I'll just wait until it's truly necessary. _Yugi decided.

Atemu heaved a sigh and looked at the brightening sky, knowing he would have to wait. But, if his angel attempted anything drastic, he would make him talk, by any means necessary.

****

Yugi spent the remainder of the day in the room. Atemu had locked the window, only to be assured Yugi wouldn't attempt anything drastic, giving him the chance to understand him more. Yugi rubbed his arms as he leaned his head against the glass that was the window. He sighed, closing his eyes. He was very slowly beginning to feel at ease around Atemu. But with him being gone all day, he was more comfortable with the silence and lack of presence.

Resting his hands against the glass, Yugi looked up at the bright sky. _Grandpa..._Tears filled his eyes, how he missed him. He missed him so much. He had been his only friend and family. He lost both that fateful evening.

"I'd let you out," Atemu's gentle voice startled Yugi, who gasped and turned to face him. "But you're a risk to yourself, Young One." Atemu took instant notice to the tears in his eyes. _He's always so sad..If I am to get him to talk to me, I must first talk to him. _He was soon within arms reach, and Yugi was too frightened to move. This fear was really getting to Atemu. "Need I remind you, you need not fear me?" Atemu asked.

Behind the fear and intimidation, Yugi felt a hovering presence of warmth and protection when this king was around him. His actions last night only made him more aware of it. Caught off guard, Yugi averted his gaze, stepping to the side, wanting to avoid any unnecessary contact. Atemu looked outside.

_His fear must be related to the past. So, __perhaps if I speak __something of my own past. _Closing his eyes, Atemu thought back, keeping his ears locked on Yugi standing only a foot away. "When I was little, I lost my mother." Yugi looked at the king in shock, not sure whether it was on what he was saying, or the fact that he was saying it. "I was only three years and she died of a terrible illness. Bedridden and lifeless she was that way for many months. She never opened her eyes or moved." Atemu looked into Yugi's sad, disbelieving amethyst eyes that glistened with newer, unshed tears.

_This, stranger. This, gorgeous, ruby-eyed stranger told me something of his past. Should I do the same? _Yugi knew it was only fair. But what? He had so many things he had never told anyone, not like there was anyone to tell anyway. Lowering his eyes, he turned so his back was to the wall and slid to the floor. Yugi had never known his birth parents, that wasn't something he had bothered thinking about. But his adoptive parents...Yugi shuddered at the thought. Maybe he could tell him that? That he never knew his birth parents? But, the king's memory seemed painful. He had to give him something that Yugi thought about often. _Grandpa..._Mustering up weak courage, Yugi blinked back his tears.

Atemu watched him, sensing the inner battle the boy was having.

"When I was twelve.." Yugi began weakly. Atemu kneeled down next to Yugi in order to be able to hear. "I lost my grandfather. He was my only friend, and my only family. I lost him when our home was raided..." Atemu's eyes widened. Raided? Now it made some sense, his fear of being near him was in a way related to how he had gotten here, and how he had lost his grandfather.

_Twelve...That was three years ago. _Atemu realized. "And your home? Did you have one afterward?" Yugi shook his head. "You were homeless for three years?" Atemu asked with shock. Yugi nodded once. Atemu remained silent, taking the information in and digesting it.

"I don't want to talk about anything else.." Yugi whispered. Atemu nodded. Whatever was making Yugi sad, Atemu knew there was more inside him he was keeping to himself. But the thing he had said about his grandfather he knew was a large portion of it.

"I have one more question." Atemu said softly. Yugi lifted his eyes, making Atemu's breath catch at how gorgeous the amethyst orbs looked even with tears in them. "Why did you attempt to kill yourself?" Yugi's head dropped instantly, he hugged his knees close to his chest. He got no answer, and this didn't surprise him. Sitting next to him, Atemu drew Yugi in for a hug, feeling the boy tense instantly. _He has issues with physical contact. I wonder why that is. I'll ask another time..._Not letting up on his hug, Atemu rested his cheek against Yugi's head, closing his eyes.

_I have to relax. He hasn't harmed me in any way, yet...For now, I just have to get used to him touching me._ Letting out an almost defeated sigh, Yugi forced his body to relax. _There's something about him. Something so gentle and caring. It's hard to believe he had been the reason why my town had been destroyed. Which reminds me, I __still __have to ask him what threat we could have had against him. _"What is your name?" Yugi asked in a whisper.

Atemu sighed mentally. He loved this boy's voice. "I am Lord Atemu." Yugi liked his name. "I am seventeen years old, Young One." Yugi blushed. He was to be a sex slave to someone who was two years older than him? Well, it was better than someone who was decades older than him. Lifting his cheek from Yugi's head, he placed a faint peck on his cheek. Yugi blushed and struggled against Atemu all of a sudden. "Be calm, Hikari." Yugi went still at the new pet name and looked at him with a blush. "Do you like that new name?"

"New? What's wrong with my original one?" Yugi asked. Atemu smiled, the action sending shivers throughout Yugi's body.

"Nothing. I like your original name. I just think Hikari suits you just as well, do you not?" Yugi lowered his eyes, his hands on Atemu's chest. Seeing this, he pulled them back quickly and backed out of Atemu's arms.

"If you want to call me that, you can. Who am I to argue with the king?" Yugi bowed and spoke in a submissive manner that both startled and upset Atemu. He wanted his Hikari to be comfortable around him, not a robot.

"Hikari," Atemu moved over to him, lifting his chin. Yugi flinched, his body trembling with tears and fear. "Why do you fear my touch?" Yugi shook his head, closing his eyes.

"I-It's not you...I-I...don't want to talk about it...please..." He whispered, opening his eyes halfway to meet Atemu's confused and slightly irritated ruby eyes. He removed his hand from Yugi.

"Are you certain, Hikari? Sometimes it does help to talk." He pressed gently, wanting to help his Light with whatever was tormenting him. Yugi shook his head, either unwilling, or incapable of voicing his concerns, Atemu didn't know. He drew Yugi close, hugging him against his body. Yugi went stiff, trying to keep as much space he could. "Hikari," his voice gentle and soothing against Yugi's ear. Yugi let out a breath, closing his eyes. "You can talk to me, my little Hikari."

"I barely know you...how am I supposed to talk to someone I barely know?" Yugi questioned softly, feeling himself shiver as he was drawn closer into Atemu's arms.

"OK, then. What would you like to know?" Atemu asked against Yugi's neck. Yugi gasped and pushed himself away.

"Why did you have my home raided?" Yugi asked. Atemu sat up straighter.

"Traitors. Your people were harboring dangerous criminals who were a threat to my country. They had been there for many years, and were more than likely to have reproduced with your people. The only way to stop them, was to-"

"Kill my people along with yours?" Yugi asked. Atemu was silent. "It doesn't matter anymore. They're all dead now."

"That's a good mindset, Hikari." Yugi looked at him in surprise. "Telling yourself it's in the past. You should do that with your personal experiences as well."

"I-I can't do that..." Yugi whispered, lowering his head in defeat.

"Is it that bad, Hikari?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded once. Atemu stood and pulled Yugi up with him. "I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"You don't understand." Yugi stated, exasperated. Atemu was silent, taking in the desperate look in his Light's amethyst eyes. Sighing, Yugi looked out the window. "My first intimate encounter was when I was twelve, and it was forced. As well as all the other ones afterward for the next three years." He looked at Atemu, seeing pure shock in his ruby eyes.

The silence wasn't awkward, merely more intense as they kept eye contact. "Hikari.." His voice was drowned in disbelief. _Someone tainted this beautiful angel...for three years of his life._ This explains why he hates being touched. "You know I would never do that. I would never force you into anything. You believe that, right?" Yugi searched his eyes. He hadn't given him any reason to doubt what he was saying, and it was clear in his eyes he was being serious.

"But, my job-"

"I am willing to wait, Hikari. I am." Atemu said gently. Yugi nodded and smiled slightly.

"Alright. I believe you, my Lord." He bowed low, before meeting his eyes. Atemu smiled as well.

"Good. As you should. Now, you need rest. And no more attempting anything drastic. Alright?" Yugi nodded. "Will you be content with sharing the same bed as I?" Yugi looked over at it. He sighed. This was going to take some definite getting used to.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I apologize for taking so long to update. I lost interest for a while, that plus I didn't know what to put next. So I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Please review for me. _**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

His emotionless eyes scanned the remains of his home, ashes and rotting flesh was the smell he hated most. Looking over the remains he merely let out a sigh. He had a feeling the person he was looking for wasn't here. But something told him he was still alive. Having spent several hours walking around the small town several times, he felt it was time to depart and find him. Walking over to the helicopter he arrived on.

"Did you find him, Sir?" The captain asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean he's dead. We'll keep looking." He said, pulling the door shut and fastening his seat belt. "Let's move." He ordered and they left.

****

Yugi, having decided against sleeping on the same bed as Atemu, had slept in the rather comfortable closet instead. His amethyst eyes opened slowly as he felt himself waking up. Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he pushed himself up onto his elbow and pushed open the closet door. Seeing Atemu was still sound asleep, Yugi made sure to remain quiet as he climbed out of the closet.

Once fully up, Yugi stretched, swaying on his feet after the action was done. Looking around, he saw that Atemu wasn't on his bed anymore. Confused, he looked around. "Behind you." came the deep, sensuous voice and a pair of warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a shirtless chest. "How did you sleep, Hikari?" Yugi shivered and nodded once. "You can sleep on the bed, you know. I won't do anything if you are truly worried I would."

"I'd rather not, my Lord." Yugi said, pulling away from him and taking a few steps back. Atemu nodded, knowing it'd take Yugi some time to adjust.

"Alright then. I have some things I need to get done. I'll have Ryou come in soon with some food for you." Atemu said, grabbing his top and pulling it on. Yugi watched him intently, the way his sleek muscles flexed underneath bronze skin. Blushing, he lowered his gaze as soon as Atemu returned his attention to him. The king smiled, noticing the obvious pink tint in his face. Prowling the few paces to stand before him, Atemu tilted his face up, taking in his rose colored feature, thinking it was way too adorable. He'd have to get him to do that more often.

Smiling, he placed a faint kiss on his forehead. Yugi's breath caught at the soft caress and he felt his face get warmer. Releasing him, Atemu nodded, a small smile on his face and he left. _Good God! I can't be falling for him, can I? _Yugi shook the possibility out of his head. He went over to the window and leaned his forehead against it.

A few minutes later, someone knocked. Yugi looked back in time to see Ryou come inside. Yugi smiled. "Hi Ryou." He was carrying a tray.

"Hello, young one." He sat the tray onto the bed and smiled. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." Yugi went over and sat on the bed.

"Adjusting to your job well?" Ryou asked as Yugi set the tray onto his lap. Blushing, Yugi shrugged and sighed.

"I'm not sure, we haven't really...well my job hasn't..." His voice trailed off.

"Say no more. It's none of my business anyway. It's just, our Lord seemed in a good mood. I just thought maybe you were the cause." Yugi smiled innocently.

"If I am, I have no idea what I did." He nibbled at some of the food as Ryou nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you to enjoy your meal." Yugi swallowed his food and nodded as Ryou left.

Sighing softly, Yugi set his tray aside and climbed off the bed. He walked back over to the window. He tried to open it, but Atemu had indeed locked it. Letting out a breath, he stared at the view that he could see. _Someone has trust issues..._Yugi thought and rolled his eyes, realizing that fit all too well with him.

"You must either love the view, or truly hate your life." came the sultry voice Yugi was slowly beginning to like. Yugi looked back into ruby eyes and felt a small blush fill his face. He looked back out the window. "So, which is it Hikari?" Atemu asked as he strolled over towards him.

"The view." Yugi answered honestly. Atemu nodded.

"The view is a very beautiful one." He replied, but was looking at Yugi when he said that. Feeling his eyes on him, Yugi's blush deepened two full shades. Noticing, Atemu smirked.

"Hikari?" Yugi looked at him. "I have a proposition for you."

"Proposition?" Yugi asked, nerves kicking in and fear tinting his eyes.

"Yes. Would you like more freedom? Being outside the room?" Atemu asked looking out the window. Yugi gazed at what he could see. He'd love some more fresh air, and walking around.

"I'd like that. But, there's a catch?" Yugi answered, looking back at Atemu.

"There is, Hikari. I would like for you to show more affection." His voice was neutral, but Yugi knew he was being serious. Yugi blushed more and averted his gaze. "Nothing over the top. Just, affection."

_Affection? To someone I barely know? I don't know how to show affection to someone I'm soon going to end up sleeping with anyway...Grandpa was family. I loved him. Affection came naturally..._Atemu saw the thoughts racing through Yugi's mind. He saw the simple, but small things he did as he thought. Narrowing his eyes slightly, or biting his lower lip, or the inside of his lip. All the small details he planned to decipher in time.

"It's a simple decision, Hikari." Atemu stated, bringing Yugi from his thoughts. "More freedom, for some affection." Yugi felt he had no real choice. He wanted freedom, just walking around outside, exploring the place he had been taken to. And, he hadn't the guts or strength to turn down the king.

"As you wish." Yugi said, bowing low then going and sitting on the floor against their bed. Atemu sighed, seeing the robotic face Yugi was putting on. He was beginning to think it was his 'this is hopeless' face. He hugged his knees tight to his chest, resting his chin on them.

"Hikari." Atemu sat next to Yugi. "Believe it or not, my Little Light, you have a choice." Yugi bit back a snort of disbelief.

"I want more freedom. I see my options. So, I agree. As you wish, my king." Yugi attempted to stand, but Atemu stopped the action. He looked at the king in shock as he pulled him into a hug. Blushing and uncomfortable, Yugi pushed against the firm muscles that he was hugged against.

"If you are to do this, Hikari." Atemu said, allowing him to sit back. "You must know that affection involves physical contact where your job lies. You must let go of your fear of contact and embrace this decision to which you've agreed with."

Biting his lower lip, Yugi felt tears hit his eyes. He hadn't fully thought this over, and Atemu realized that.

"You act like I'm going to tie you to the bed and have my way with you." Atemu meant it as a small joke, but the look of shock, fear, and shame that filled Yugi's eyes and face were unexpected. His unique, dazzling amethyst eyes clouded over with tears, his already pale, angelic face managed to go a shade lighter and he backed away from Atemu.

Hitting the wall, Yugi covered his mouth as he unwillingly relived a terrible memory. Atemu narrowed his eyes as he saw a look of horror cross through his angel's face. Going over to him, he embraced him. Yugi didn't react, large, vivid images replaying in his mind's eye. He shut his eyes, hoping to block them out, but the action only made them more clear and easy to see.

_"It's alright."_A soothing, deep voice said in his mind. The voice made the memory fade. "It's alright." The same voice said, but it hadn't been in his mind. It was Atemu, he made the memory leave with just his voice? Yugi pulled back slowly, the tears in his eyes had never fallen. He stared into scarlet eyes, astonishment on his face.

The shock was how two simple words had calmed his mind. He knew how reliving the memories works. His mind is tortured the same way his body had been, but for hours at a time until he sleeps, reliving it as a nightmare, but relieved of it as soon as he awakens. Of course, within a few hours of being awake, he was either on the run from his attackers, or being attacked by them.

"Hikari?" Yugi was calmed by his voice, and he blinked the thoughts away. "Did what I say upset you?" Yugi shifted his eyes downward, but his eyes soon met Atemu's as he tilted his chin up. Trembling under the contact, Yugi knew his job was going to be the death of him, if not himself.

"...ah...me-memories..." Yugi barely got out as Atemu released his chin, but caressed his soft, porcelain face. This boy was truly beautiful.

"Bad ones." Atemu lowered his hand, feeling the boy shivering under his caress. It wasn't the shiver he preferred.

"I don't really have any good ones, except of my Grandfather..." Yugi sighed softly. "My mind is plagued with the three years alone." He admitted, avoiding eye contact._ I can't be teling him all this! What am I thinking? _

There was a series of knocks on the door, grabbing the look-alikes attention. Atemu stood, bringing Yugi up with him. He went over to the door. "Speak." He spoke in a voice that made Yugi's knees go weak and his heartbeat increase. He wasn't sure if that was out of fear, or something else. He prayed it was fear.

"My King." It was Ryou. Atemu opened the door, revealing Ryou, carrying rolled up papers, and other things Yugi didn't know a thing about. "I didn't know you were in here. I only came to begin Yugi's lessons." Ryou casted the weak-kneed smaller vision of Atemu a smile. Yugi shifted his gaze somewhere else.

"I thank you, Ryou. But would you please reschedule?" Both Yugi and Ryou looked confused. "I would like for you to show him around. He needs fresh air and to walk around." Ryou nodded and bowed.

"Yes, my King. Allow me to put my supplies away and I will be back in a moment." Atemu nodded and Ryou hurried off. He turned and faced his shocked Light. He went over to him.

"You agreed to it, Hikari. You know this, do you not?" Atemu asked. Yugi's heartbeat hadn't calmed, and he swore it was beating so hard you could see the fabric of his shirt move with it, and so loud both could hear it. He nodded.

_I-I don't know what to do...I don't know how this stuff works. I don't want to lead him on...I don't want to do this. _He was saved as Ryou skidded to a halt, breathing hard.

"Shall we, Yugi?" Ryou asked. Yugi nodded and hurried over to Ryou, getting the feeling that he should have done something related to their agreement, but too terrified to attempt to. The fire that Atemu's eyes reflected, Yugi could feel burning his back as he and Ryou left. He dreaded what was to come, and had no strength to go back, so he continued forward.

****

The fresh air and cool grass against his feet calmed Yugi and he smiled as he followed Ryou. Ryou told him learning where everything was would be his first lesson, so Yugi took in all the information, but enjoyed himself as well.

"Yugi?" Ryou looked back at the content boy, who looked at him, amethyst eyes glowing happily. "You know, disobeying our king is not an option, right?" Yugi blinked, feeling fear and regret steal his contentment.

"I had a uh, feeling...Why bring this up?" Yugi caught up to him and walked in step with him. Ryou looked ahead.

"Our King looked fairly annoyed with you when you left his side. You upset him. You must not have done something he had asked of you." Ryou said in a neutral tone. Yugi lowered his eyes. "There's something about you that our king likes."

"I can't imagine what.." Yugi said softly.

"I only ask that you do your job, and try not to upset him." Ryou looked at him. He didn't reply. "There's the horse stable." Ryou said, pointing to a large shed about fifty feet away, Yugi looked up and smiled a small smile.

**

A few hours later, Yugi was escorted back Atemu's room. "Remember what I said." Ryou said as he went in. Yugi sighed and nodded, closing the door softly. He looked around. Good, he was gone.

_Maybe that's a bad thing. Maybe he should be here so we can get the conversation, or whatever punishment he has planned over with..._Yugi thought as he sat on the bed. He shuddered as he could only imagine what the punishment would be. He stood from the bed and went over to the closet, crawling in and closing the door. It was roomy, and not crowded with a lot of clothes. He had left his blanket and pillow in from last night thankfully. He laid down and waited for Atemu to return from where-ever he had gone, fearfully.

**

_Dammit Hikari! _Atemu was more irritated towards Yugi because he had to cancel his meetings for the day. He had learned not to discuss politics when he was mad, it didn't end pretty. So he spent his whole day walking the castle halls and checking in on people and things. He had hoped to ease his anger through doing this, but he kept thinking about what awaited him when he was done.

He wasn't sure how to approach this sort of disobedience. He didn't want to frighten Yugi anymore than he already was, but he wanted to be sure he didn't disobey him again. He knew the boy's fear would intervene, he had considered it before making the proposition. He had made the suggestion not only to get small things while he waited for Yugi to be ready, but to help him soon lose his fear of physical contact sooner.

Around early evening he grudgingly made his way back to his room. Going in and closing the door he noticed Yugi's absence. His eyes focused on the closet and he knew he was there, probably asleep. "Hikari." He said loudly. Nothing. "Yugi."

Said boy's eyes opened a fraction. Atemu called him again. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'll only call you once more. Slave, come out. Now." He said firmly. Yugi froze. Slave? He blinked and stood, opening the closet door and stepping out. Atemu prowled over to him, standing with only inches between their bodies. Yugi stepped back, but Atemu wrapped one arm around him and guided him back, his hand against the small of his back. He felt Yugi shiver violently at the action. "You disobeyed me, Slave." Yugi wasn't used to the name 'Slave' or the anger in Atemu's eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Yugi whispered, lowering his gaze, feeling Atemu clutch the shirt on his body.

"I refuse to be disobeyed. I will not allow it to happen again." Atemu said, his voice harsh. He tilted Yugi's face up by his chin. "You agreed. Freedom for affection. But you didn't do your part."

"I-I know..." Yugi whispered faintly, his fearful, sad amethyst eyes staring into annoyed and irritated scarlet ones. "It's just...I don't know...what to do..other than my Grandpa, I never really showed affection...never the way you want it..." He admitted, seeing Atemu's eyes soften slightly and he let go of Yugi's chin.

"It's simple, Hikari." Atemu said softly. _I forgave him so easily..._He realized. "Would it make it easier if I told you what I'd like for you to do?" Yugi shifted his eyes, blushing profusely.

"I-uh...Yes, my king..." He whispered. Atemu smiled softly.

* * *

**_Please review for me. =^)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Another chapter. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review for me. Thanks._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Time passed slowly for Yugi. He was now learning more about where he was at, which was Egypt. He was learning how to write like them, their language, which wasn't required because English was their main language.

One of the things he was grateful for was the fact that he hadn't actually had to use the affection thing with Atemu yet. The king being busy all day made him tired, and Ryou's lessons took place within the room taking up most of his time.

But Yugi was growing restless and was anxious to get out and walk around. All in all, his first week and a half went well, more or less. For the moment, he was sitting against the bed, reading over some material Ryou had left for him.

So focused on his work, he didn't hear Atemu come in. He said something he knew Yugi would be able to answer in Egyptian and Yugi subconsciously answered. He blinked and looked over at Atemu and blushed. Not at the question, lately it was reflex to blush whenever he saw Atemu, and the action scared him to death. Shifting his gaze back to his studying, he felt the bed dip slightly as Atemu sat on it.

_Good God! He's back just before sundown?! Just relax, and focus on your work, Yugi. _Easier said then done, with him being gone, Yugi was used to being alone. It was no use, he was on his guard now, and his mind was off the work he had previously been so focused on. With a soft sigh, he rolled up the papers and set them aside along with his writing materials.

"Done for the night, Hikari?" Atemu asked. Yugi sighed and stood, facing Atemu.

"Yes, my king." Yugi said, bowing low.

"Hikari." Yugi looked at him. "I want you to sleep in the bed tonight. No more sleeping in the closet, alright?" There was a 'it's final' tone in his voice, his eyebrow arched, all that and he wouldn't risk disobeying him again.

His heart pounding in his chest, he nodded fearfully. Atemu saw the fear and stood. Yugi instinctively stepped back. The predator and prey tracking soon ended as Yugi hit the window and Atemu stood in front of him. Reaching up, Atemu caressed his cheek lovingly, cherishing the softness of his skin.

"You need not fear. I won't take advantage of you. Alright?" Atemu said softly.

"I-I..." Yugi stammered, his face flushing. Atemu rested his forehead against his lightly.

"I've given you no reason to think I'd do anything to you, have I?" He whispered, keeping their eyes locked.

"M-my King...I-I..." He couldn't talk. His heart had jumped into his throat and it was beating like crazy. He merely smiled a soft smile. He stepped back, giving Yugi some breathing and thinking room. Yugi's knees felt weak, his heart still pounding like it was ready to burst out of his chest. _I-I have no real choice..._

He made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge. Atemu smirked at his caution and went to the other side of the bed and sat more on it then Yugi did. At that, Yugi instinctively jumped up. "Hikari. Relax."

"I-I can't.." Yugi said, trembling. Atemu laid down, watching Yugi. Breathing hard, he went over to the window, leaning his forehead against it, his breathing fogging up the part his mouth was by. Atemu was by his side in a second.

"Yugi." Yugi looked at him. "I promise, I won't hurt you." Staring into scarlet eyes, Yugi found himself nodding.

_When did I begin trusting him? _Yugi wondered as he was guided back to the bed, Atemu going onto the other side and climbing in. Still fearful and cautious, Yugi laid on the covers, not anywhere near the point of sleeping under them if Atemu was. Atemu smirked slightly and snuggled close under the covers.

"You can cover up, Little Light. You have nothing to fear." He said, laying on his side. The bed was wide and long, Yugi was a good few feet from Atemu. Yugi curled into a ball, facing Atemu, but closing his eyes. Atemu smiled. He watched Yugi's face relax as he was soon asleep.

True to his word, he didn't do anything, just closed his eyes and drifted to sleep as well. Within time, Yugi would come to be more comfortable with him, he just had to help him along.

****

Yugi covered his eyes as the bright sun shone on his face, Moaning in disapproval he turned from it. He heard a chuckle and his eyes shot open. Atemu was up and about, but had seen Yugi's discontentment with the sun's wake up call.

"Time to get up, Hikari." Yugi ast up instantly and climbed out of the bed. He had actually slept in the same bad as Atemu. His cheeks colored instantly and he looked away. Atemu chuckled again and went over to him, tilting his face up and placing a peck on his forehead. "I am allowing you a break from your lessons."

Yugi's blush deepened and he nodded once, knowing what that meant. _What do I do?_ His heart beat increased. _He told me. What can I do that involves little contact? Nothing. _Swallowing, he wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist, hugging him. Atemu had said he could hug him as one of the few things he had suggested as a sign of affection. He smiled down at Yugi, but didn't return the hug, afraid of startling the boy.

"You may go now." Yugi pulled back all too quickly, bowed and hurried out of the room. Atemu sighed, this would take a lot of work.

**

"Your fear, Yugi, is intervening too much." Ryou said as Yugi sat on the floor, opposite Ryou. They were sitting at a small round table eating a small breakfast.

"I know..." Yugi whispered. "But I can't help it. My past experiences creep up on me whenever something physical comes up between the two of us."

"Your job involves nothing but physical contact." Ryou reminded him gently, sipping on his drink. Yugi blushed crimson.

"Thanks for the reminder." Yugi sighed.

"Is there anyway to help you get over this fear." Ryou asked.

"I wish.." Yugi said. "I'm no longer hungry, Ryou. Thanks for the meal. I think I'll go for a walk. I need some air." Ryou nodded and Yugi left.

**

Yugi sat on the cool grass, looking out at the horizon. Egypt was a warm place, a dessert even. But Atemu had planted this small area according to Ryou. They kept it watered daily, but the warm air dried away any and all moisture. A warm breeze blew past, but Yugi ignored it, his mind elsewhere.

_I can't let go of my abuse. Like it or not, it was three years of my life. I wish to let go of this pain and fear. I've tried, but I can't. King Atemu has not harmed me, and has said so many times that he wouldn't. I just want to move past this pain and fear. I wonder, what loving my King would feel like, both physically and emotionally. _Yugi blushed at his last thought and shook his head, as though trying to shake the thought out of existence.

A sound caught his ear, and he looked to the right, finding nothing there. He shrugged and look back at the scenery. He sighed and stood, wiping any loose grass from his attire and heading back to the palace. He heard the sound again, and turned quickly, finding nothing there once more. He let out a calming breath and continued walking, wishing he had invited Ryou along with him.

Why was he so jumpy? He was outside, the sound could be anything; and the chances of it being an actual threat? He shook it out of his head.

"You've grown, Yugi." came a voice he had prayed to all the Gods he knew, to never hear again. He froze in his tracks, fear numbing his body. "What? Can't look and said 'hi' to your favorite step-father?" He asked, his voice hard to read.

**

"Ryou, where is my slave?" Atemu asked.

"He went for a walk down by the garden, my king." Ryou answered.

"By himself?" Atemu asked. Ryou nodded, searching the eyes of his king. "How long ago?"

"Within an hour or two." Ryou answered. Atemu nodded and left to find Yugi, not liking the feeling he was getting in his stomach.

**

Yugi faced his step-father, fear evident in his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here?" He asked. _How on Earth did he find me? _His step-father ran his hand through his hair, removing it from his face, a habit Yugi had long ago figured out what it meant.

He backed up as he approached him. "I came to get you, so long as I'm alive you belong with me. I'm your guardian, Yugi." His voice was laced with venom. Yugi looked around, more than ready to run, but knew by experience he couldn't out run him. He took long strides towards him and grabbed his arms, pulling him closer. Holding both his wrists in his left hand, he traced the outline of his face with his right.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" Yugi kicked him and ran off. He ran into a firm chest and fell. "Ow..."

"Are you alright, Hikari?" It was Atemu he had ran into. Yugi looked up at him. "You look as though you've seen a ghost." Yugi stood up and looked back. He was gone. "Something happened." Yugi looked back at him.

"No, nothing." Yugi said.

"Why were you running?" Atemu asked, folding his arms and arching his eyebrow.

"No reason." Yugi answered, lowering his eyes.

"I do not like that you're lying to me, Yugi." Atemu said levelly.

"I'm not.." Yugi lied. Atemu tilted his head up, meeting his eyes.

"Then look me in the eye and say what you just told me." Yugi shifted his gaze. He was an OK liar when he didn't have to meet someones eyes. That was his downfall on many occasions in his past, the reason he was beaten as a child, and raped as he got older.

"I-I can't.." Yugi saw the annoyance in Atemu's eyes. He let Yugi go.

"Fine. I will get it out of you later. Come on, we're going back inside." Yugi felt a shiver of unease run through him as they headed back to the palace. "Guards. Stay alert." He told them as they walked past. Yugi watched the straighten up instantly.

The walk back to Atemu's room was silent and tense to Yugi. Once at the door, Atemu opened it and let Yugi in first, then he went in and shut the door. Yugi stood by the bed, watching Atemu as he walked around the room, looking annoyed and thoughtful. He looked at Yugi. "Sit." He ordered, Yugi did as he was told. Atemu sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Yugi climbed firther onto the bed and sat against the pillows, his own mind drowned in thoughts. _My step-father found me. I can't believe it. King Atemu is mad at me, because I won't tell him what happened. How did he disappear so fast?_

"Slave!" Atemu called, making Yugi jump and look at him in surprise. "I demand that you tell me what happened." Atemu stalked over to the bed and sat in front of him. "You looked terrified. I need to know what you saw."

Yugi shifted his gaze, wondering if he should tell him or not.

"You have no choice but to tell me." Atemu said, as though reading his mind. Yugi looked at him in surprise. "You are entitled to inform me. If whatever, or whoever you saw may be a threat, I must know." Yugi let out a breath, lowering his eyes.

"If he is a threat to anyone, my king. It is me..." He whispered. Atemu's scarlet eyes widened and he immediately lifted Yugi's chin, his amethyst eyes watery.

"Who is this he? Why is he a threat to you?" Atemu asked. Yugi shook his head, moving from his touch. "Yugi, you must tell me so I can protect you."

"He found me, after all these years." Yugi said tearfully, moving away from Atemu. "No one can protect me from him."

"Hikari." Atemu moved over and sat in front of him again. "I can protect you. All the soldiers and guards can protect you. But I need for you to tell me what he looks like."

"He disappeared. One minute, he's there. And the next, he vanished." Yugi said, shaking his head, meeting his eyes. Atemu caressed his cheek.

"I will not let him harm you." He said reassuringly.

"He's already harmed me most of my life. My whole life I've been hurt." Yugi said as hot tears traveled down his cheeks. Atemu wiped them away.

"You won't be hurt by me, my Light." He said, placing chaste kisses on his forehead, cheeks and nose. Yugi managed a bright pink blush, his heartbeat speeding up instantly. He could feel his breath on his lips.

Yugi was caught between wanting to pull back, and not wanting to. He wasn't ready for anything related to his job, but fear of not only the contact, but of upsetting the king intervened and he didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly, feeling Atemu rest his forehead on his softly.

"The man." Yugi whispered as Atemu lowered his hand and sat back slightly. "He was, is still, my step-father. Raising me from birth until I was old enough to run away and live with my Grandfather. I had been eight when I did that." Yugi looked up sadly, new tears floating in his eyes. "He also abused me. Not sexually, but physically. I never knew why."

Atemu blinked. "He was who you saw?" Yugi nodded.

"He came in and out of my life since I ran away. Eventually, my Grandfather found out about what he had done, and we moved from my hometown for a year or so, maybe two. Someone contacted us and told us he had vanished, and I convinced him to go back home. We did, and I haven't seen him since, until today."

"Your life was full of nothing but pain," Atemu said sadly. Yugi nodded. _Why, this angel? Why torture this beautiful angel? _"I stand by my word, Hikari. I _will_ protect you. But, I need his description."

Yugi gave a sigh and nodded.

***

Later that evening, Yugi sat alone, studying his lesson for the day. Atemu had drawn the curtains closed and locked him in. Just until he got the sketch Yugi had gotten done around to all the soldiers and guards.

Freedom wasn't an option unless someone was there to shield and protect him. Yugi was not used to that. He was used to walking around, knowing danger literally lurked around every corner. He had to do it, otherwise he wouldn't be alive today. He was a risk-taker, he was in the environment that was full of risks. Stepping out of his home everyday was a risk, and everyday he had done it.

Yugi looked up when Atemu came back in. "They all know who to look out for." He said, shutting the door. Yugi watched him lock it. Atemu climbed onto the bed and sat beside him. "You are safe with me." Yugi nodded, looking back at his work. Sighing he set it aside for now and laid down. "You are trying to appear strong, Hikari. It is alright to be afraid." Atemu said, laying down and brushing his bangs out of his face.

"He could be anywhere..." Yugi said fearfully. Atemu moved closer to him, and when Yugi either didn't notice or mind, he pulled him close.

"He is not going to hurt you. I promise." Yugi looked at him.

"How can you promise me that?" He asked. Atemu smiled.

"I only make promises I intend to keep, my Little Light." He said, giving him an Eskimo kiss. Yugi blushed deeply. "Just like when I said I would wait until you're ready, I have been doing just that. Have I not?" Yugi nodded.

_I haven't been keeping my promise...not really._Lifting up slightly, Yugi placed a chaste kiss on Atemu's cheek, then laid back. Atemu looked shocked before he smiled.

"Rest easy tonight, Hikari. You are safe." He said gently as Yugi closed his eyes. He smiled at him, covering him up and laying on the blanket. He was slowly, but surely starting to trust him more.

* * *

**_For those who don't know. An Eskimo kiss is rubbing noses together. Review please. ^_^_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Another chapter. Sorry it's so short. Thanks tavia454 for helping me out. Hope you all like it. Please review for me._**

**_-BrittanySeville18_**

* * *

Atemu watched Yugi as he slept. The boy truly was beautiful, with his soft features and innocent eyes. Pondering his thoughts a little further Atemu couldn't believe the past he had, beaten, raped. He wondered what else there was that the little one wasn't telling him. Oh how he so desperately wanted to get to know his Light. He wanted to know what caused him pain. What hurt him most? He wanted to know, so that he could avoid those things and give him a world filled with happiness, joy and make him realize that life wasn't all pain and fear. But, this angel spent his entire life so far in pain and fear, he'd have a lot to help him deal with.

Reaching out, he brushed his fingertips along Yugi's soft, flawless, porcelain cheek. Starting with his touch. This was beyond getting sexual satisfaction. He wanted to heal his Hikari, heal him of everything. And he planned to.

He watched Yugi's eyebrows furrow slightly, turning his head from the gentle caress, running his hand subconsciously through his hair, leaving it on his head. Atemu smiled. _I can't have fallen for him...For this angelic light of mine. _Atemu sighed in content and closed his scarlet eyes, resting his chin just above Yugi's head on the pillow.

_Yugi ran only a few feet before a heavy body tackled him to the ground. "No!" Yugi tried to pull himself out from under the body, and found himself being forced onto his back. Yugi managed to free one of his legs and kicked the soldier. Doubled over in pain the soldier's grip on him went lax, Yugi scrambled to his feet and turned to run, but ran into another soldier. Eyes wide, he backed up, tripping over the injured soldier he had kicked. _

_"Looks like we're gonna have some fun, don't it?" The soldier he had ran into g__ave a vicious laugh__. Standing onto his feet, the injured soldier chuckled and gave him an evil grin._

_"Loads of it." He agreed. Yugi looked around frantically._

_"Hey!" another soldier came up to them. "This ain't a time to play around! We're to take him to our boss. Nothing more, nothing less." They looked at where Yugi was supposed to be, and found him gone. "What the- Go find him!" _

_Yugi ran upstairs and into his room, shutting and locking the door. He looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide. He covered his mouth to stifle a cry when the sound of heavy boats kicking the door echoed. He went into the bathroom, shutting and locking that door as well. He opened the window and pushed the screen out. He looked down, it was a good fifteen feet from the ground. He heard his bedroom door being kicked in. He had no choice, he had to escape. He crawled through the window when his bathroom door was kicked in as well. _

_"He's escaping!" Yugi hesitated for a brief second before letting go of the window seal. He landed on __his feet roughly, hissing in pain as he fell to the ground. He forced himself to ignore the pain and stood, keeping what little weight he could off of his left ankle and hurried to find a safe place._

Yugi's eyes shot open, his breathing quick, erratic. He willed himself not to break down, tired of being so emotional. He looked to his left and saw that Atemu was gone. He sat up slowly, recovering his lost breath, forcing away his tears_. Grandpa_..Yugi climbed out of the bed and pulled the curtains open, flinching at the bright sunlight. He pulled it closed, blinking the dots from his vision.

"It is very bright, Hikari." came Atemu's voice. Yugi looked back at him. "I'm glad you're awake. Did you sleep well?" Yugi lowered his gaze with a shrug. "Did you not sleep well?" He asked, going over to him.

"I slept fine." Yugi answered. Atemu caressed his cheek, lifting his face.

"You're lying." Atemu said gently. Yugi searched Atemu's face. Was he really that easy to read?

"I had a nightmare. But, I always have them...so, it's not a big deal." Atemu blinked.

"A nightmare?" He asked. Yugi nodded and faced the curtains, pulling them open more slower this time. Atemu unlocked the window. "I think you're no longer going to try and kill yourself." Atemu met his eyes. "Right?" He asked with an arched eyebrow. Yugi blushed faintly and nodded, biting back a smile. He opened the window and they both stepped out onto the balcony. "Want to talk about it?"

"No. That's alright..." Yugi leaned his arms on the railing, looking out at the scene.

"You're keeping your emotions bottled up, Hikari." Atemu observed.

"I know.." Yugi didn't bother denying it. He knew his body language was shouting all his sadness to the people who were caring enough to listen. "I'm just tired of being emotional."

"If you're sad, Hikari, there's nothing wrong with it. You've been through a lot." Atemu said softly. Yugi sighed, closing his eyes, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"It's just.." He let out a breath and looked at Atemu, standing up straighter. "I wanna be happy." Atemu was startled by this. "I'm tired of being sad, and depressed all the time." Against his will, tears filled his eyes and fell down his face. Atemu faced him completely, searching his eyes. Yugi broke their eye contact, lowering his gaze as he dried his face.

He looked up at Atemu, getting lost in his ruby colored eyes.

"I-I'm not sure...if I even know how..to be happy.." Yugi swallowed new tears.

"Oh Hikari..." Atemu rested his forehead against Yugi's, caressing his cheek, which turned a bright pink. Lifting his forehead from Yugi's slightly, he tilted his face up. "I want you to be happy. I want to make you happy." Yugi's blush deepened.

"You do?" He asked. Atemu nodded. "But...why?" Atemu chuckled.

"Because, an angel like you deserves nothing but happiness. My Light." Yugi averted his gaze down. "Hikari." Yugi looked up and felt Atemu press his lips against his so softly, he wasn't sure if it was really happening. Of all the things his attackers had done to him, kissing him was not one of them. Atemu pulled up before Yugi could react, not like he would have. He had been too shocked, by both the action and by the fact that his kiss didn't send him into a trembling fury.

"I-I...my king?" Yugi sounded unsure of himself. Atemu smiled.

"From now on, I want you to call me Atemu. Alright?" Yugi rolled the name around in his mind, blinking in confusion.

"How come?" He asked.

"I just want you to." Atemu answered. "Unless you'd rather not. I don't mind."

"No, I don't mind...Atemu." Yugi blushed at saying his name. Atemu smiled, liking the way it sounded coming from his mouth. "So...uh..is it safe to leave the room? I'm kinda hungry.." Atemu chuckled.

"I'll have Ryou bring breakfast up. Then later, you and I can take a walk. I'm not leaving you unguarded." Yugi thought about it, then nodded. _It'll give me a chance to get to know my Hikari better as well._

Later that evening the two of them had wandered into the private gardens, and Atemu was trying hard to keep a straight face at his smaller duplicates expression of stunned awe. The King smirked to himself, speaking his comment aloud. "One would think you've never seen such a place in your life?"

Yugi had the grace to flush, averting his eyes as he swallowed the retort that had been on the tip of his tongue. He didn't know this man well enough for such banter. A comment as he had been thinking would have suited his former lifestyle perfectly – either as a disparaging remark to one of his friends if he had any, or a smart-assed one such as those that he had tossed out at his captors from time to time. But this man was different. He was frighteningly powerful, and yet at the same time understandingly kind. To say what he had been thinking would only ruin this illusion of closeness that this man had weaved around him.

After a moment's contemplation Yugi cleared his throat, praying to every deity in hearing distance that his blush had cooled and his voice would work without cracking embarrassingly. "No...I've never seen anything like it...what is it you're supposed to do in a place like this?"

Atemu took his hand and led him towards a decorative bench in the corner of the gardens, hoping to gain a measure of privacy and lure the boy out of his protective shell. "Talk mostly." He responded, perching regally on the edge of the bench and motioning for Yugi to do the same.

"Ah." Yugi commented, suddenly uncomfortable in this relaxing setting. He slanted a sidelong glance at his new companion. Was this a trick in order to glean information from him concerning his past life, so as to put it to use in this one? Or was the king truly interested in him as a person? "Why? Is there something you want us to talk about?"

"I've been thinking. You've told me more about yourself than I've told you about myself. I just wish to return the favor. How does that sound to you?" Yugi blinked, lowering his gaze and nodding.

"It seems fair." He looked at Atemu. "So, my past? Are you done trying to figure it out?" Atemu chuckled.

"Not in the least, Hikari. I just want you to know more about me. I plan on digging deeper into your past until there is nothing left to cause you pain." Atemu said seriously. Yugi shuddered involuntarily at his future and present intentions. The thought frightening him more now that he had said it again.

"So...uh, then it's OK to ask questions?" Yugi asked shyly. Atemu smiled and nodded.

"How else will you learn about me?" He asked. Yugu shrugged, playing with the soft material of his shirt. "Ask away, Hikari."

"Um...well...When did you become King?" _Best to start off safe..._Yugi kept his eyes and voice low, afraid to meet, and get lost in, Atemu's eyes. Atemu decided to leave it be, and answer the question.

"I became ruler at eleven years." Yugi looked up in shock.

"So young?" Yugi asked, not sure if he should feel bad or not. Atemu chuckled.

"Do not feel badly for me, Hikari. I had a choice. It was either keep the family in ruling, or let my father's friend's son take over. And believe me, he would not have been a good ruler in the slightest."

"So, you don't regret taking such responsibility?" Yugi was amazed to say the least.

"On some occasions, I do, naturally. But at the end of everyday, I'm very much happy with my job. I love my kingdom very much." Yugi lowered his gaze."You're wondering about what happened to my father, aren't you?"

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it. I'm not used to opening up. And honestly, I'd rather keep to myself." Yugi said softly. Atemu looked him over.

"You seem like you have a lot that you _need_to talk about though, Hikari." He said gently. "What harm would it do?" Yugi sighed.

_I knew it. He does want information about my past. Probably so he can get my job started sooner..._He shivered almost noticeably, but managed to cover it up. "Why are you so interested in my past?"

"You had a traumatic life, Hikari. I just want to know more about it, so I can help you heal." Atemu admitted, getting a shock and disbelieving look from Yugi.

"You're being serious..." Yugi's whispered words were drowned in amazement. "Uh, well..." He blinked, lowering his gaze as he thought about something, anything he knew wouldn't make him all emotional.

"Tell me about your step father. Since he has been here, looking for you." Atemu said. Yugi shifted in uncomfort, not replying.

"Um...well.." Yugi sighed and struggled for words. Atemu watched him patiently, seeing his obvious discomfort. After a minute or so, Yugi replied, "do I have to talk about it?" Atemu was surprised by his question.

"You do not." He faced him completely. "Why don't you like talking about your past?"

"It's not something I'm very happy with. And talking about it isn't something I like to do." Yugi said lowly.

"No one would be content in the least with the past you had, Hikari. And talking about it seems to be the only way to help put it officially behind you." Atemu said. Yugi shook his head.

"No...No..." Yugi met his eyes sadly. "I can't." Atemu sighed, but smiled all the same and nodded.

"Maybe when you're more comfortable around me. But, is there anything I should know about your step father?" Atemu asked. Yugi thought about it.

"He's sneaky, dedicated, manipulative, violent, and dangerous." Yugi listed off. He met Atemu's eyes, whispering, "and insatiable." Atemu nodded.

"Alright. All the more reason to be sure you're safe and protected. Now, let's get back inside." They stood and headed back inside.

Yugi sat on the bed, watching Atemu walk around the room, doing multiple things. He sighed and lowered his gaze. _At this point, I'm willing to get my job started just to have something to do besides study and stay locked away all day. _He blushed at the thought and sat up more on the bed. "Atemu?"

Atemu looked at Yugi. "Yes, Hikari?"

"My job. When does it start?" He asked hesitantly, playing with the hem of his shirt, his blush deepening. Atemu's eyes never left Yugi's as he went over to the bed and sat down.

"When you no longer fear my touch, but crave it." He said, reaching out and caressing his cheek. Yugi's breath hitched and he forced himself not to move from the contact.

"Crave it?" Yugi asked. Atemu nodded, lowering his hand. "I'm not sure that will ever happen. I don't like being touched." Yugi said gently.

"That's because you've never been touched willingly and gently." Atemu informed him. "The physical contact you were given was forced, rough and violent."

"And you're saying you won't be like that? Like all the others were when I was younger up until now?" Yugi asked, his voice firm with doubt and disbelief.

"Yes, I am saying that." Atemu nodded. Yugi sighed and averted his gaze from Atemu's. "I'd prove it, but you're not ready." Yugi blushed more.

"I'll _never_be ready, Atemu." Yugi repeated. "If you were there throughout those three years, watching what they did to me, you'd know why I'll never be ready." He said softly, shivering involuntarily.

Atemu turned his face back to meet his. "I believe you, Hikari. I do. And I can help you be ready, by helping you to get used to my physical contact." Yugi's eyes clouded in disbelief again, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. Atemu leaned in and pressed his lips to Yugi's softly. Yugi's eyes widened and he froze up. Atemu pulled back slowly. "Soon, you'll kiss back, once you get used to the contact. It all takes time Hikari. And I'm willing to wait."

Yugi smiled slightly and nodded. "Alright. As you wish." Atemu smiled and nodded in contentment, standing up.

"I must leave for a while, stay in here, OK?" Yugi nodded and he left.

_I don't know why, but I actually wonder if I'll ever get used to his touch. I wonder if he's gentle as a lover..._Yugi blushed and shook the thought out of his head. _I guess we'll have to wait and see._

He smiled.

* * *

**_Review please! Thanks again._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry for the long wait. Computer access isn't available. I'm not sure how often it will be, but when it is, I'll work on updating. I'm sorry the chapter's so short. Oh! Can anyone tell me what I added from the series, into my story? It's pretty straightforward. Say it in a review.**_

_**-BrittanySeville18**_

* * *

Jou sighed as he made his way outside the palace. His mind was off, focusing on one person._ He'll be back. He said he would... _He sighed as he looked out at the setting of Re. It's been over a month since he last saw his lover.

Something important came up and he had felt it was his last chance to settle things. Since that evening, he hasn't heard or seen from him. Jou missed him like crazy.

**

Yugi sat, studying his latest lesson as usual. It was his way of getting his current situation off his mind. Lately, he's been receiving some minor pains in the center of his head. They come and go, but when he gets them, they're agonizingly painful and last at most a minute.

For the moment, he's been relieved of this pain and is struggling to keep up with his assignment. He wondered though, what was causing this pain and where did it come from?

When experiencing the pain, he feels some emotions. Such as annoyance, or irritation. It made no sense since he didn't feel like that beforehand and had no reason to when they occurred. It was something he was not looking forward to and hoped it'd stop soon.

**

Atemu sighed as he massaged his temples. His headache wouldn't leave for his life! How he hated all day meetings. He was grateful they were once every week. But lately, he's been getting these head pains a lot more frequently. And for his life, they wouldn't stop! He groaned and slammed his hands down onto the table.

"Enough!" His powerful voice stopped the talking. "I have head pains. I would like to resume this during our next meeting." With that, he stood and left the room, no voice dared to argue with him.

**

Yugi gasped in pain, clutching his forehead. _That_one felt like a knife had been stabbed into his forehead. Letting out slow breaths, hoping it would ease his pain, Yugi gently massaged his head. _What on Earth **was** that? _He had been fine moments ago and then...wow. If he wasn't in so much pain, he'd acknowledge how random it had been.

Easing his work aside, Yugi laid down. The action caused the pain to increase before it dulled down. Laying onto his side, facing the window, Yugi closed his eyes. He let out a breath, this _really _made no sense.

A few minutes later, Yugi heard the door open. Not in the mood to react or respond, he just kept his eyes closed. The door was shut and he listened to the familiar footsteps. His eyes shot open. Those _weren't _Atemu's footsteps.

****

Atemu sighed as he absentmindedly massaged his head. The pain was easing down as he entered the garden. Lowering his hand, he walked over to the bench he and Yugi had sat a while back. He pondered on multiple things, such as his headaches, and Yugi's lack of opening up to him. It annoyed him, but interested him as well.

His thoughts just...stopped at that moment. Completely blank as he felt a huge wave of fear and panic drown him. His heart started racing out of nowhere and he froze up. He couldn't breathe. What was going on?

_'Atemu!'_His eyes widened. That was his Hikari's voice! Forcing his body into motion, Atemu ran from the garden and to his room. As he passed up some guards, he called them over.

"Search the palace grounds! Someone is here!" He shouted. They nodded and in groups of two them all parted and went into separate places. How did he know that? What made him assume someone was in the palace? Then he remembered. It felt as though someone had grabbed at him in the second before he heard Yugi's scream.

Replaying the sound in his head made Atemu growl and he increased his speed. He only hoped the feeling he had felt hadn't really happened and that his Hikari was alright.

**

Skidding to a stop in front of his door, Atemu didn't waste time to catch his breath. He forced the door open and was hit by a col breeze. His scarlet eyes scanned the quiet room. There was no sign of a fight, the only thing out of place was the window being opened. And the lack of his Hikari's presence...

**

He carried Yugi's unconscious body bridal style. His eyes were unreadable. He looked at Yugi's peaceful expression, a 'hmph' passed through his nose at the child's content appearance. _Won't be content for long, Little One._ He thought and allowed a sadistic smirk to play across his face.

**

Atemu heaved a long sigh as he was once again told, by a different set of guards, that Yugi was nowhere to be found. "Continue looking." Another repeated phrase. The guards nodded and they marched off. Atemu shut his door and sat on his bed. _Aibou...my Hikari...Yugi, where are you?_

_**_

Yugi's eyebrows furrowed in his sleep. '_Aibou...my Hikari...Yugi, where are you?' _Yugi's mouth moved without words coming out.

He mouthed his thought: _Atemu..._

* * *

_**Please review. And, answer the question in my above Author's Note, OK? Thanks!**_


End file.
